The Boy Next Door
by fenraven
Summary: Gabriel and his neighbor get together. Explicit adult content.


**The Boy Next Door (Gabriel/Gayle)**

_Part 1_

It was Saturday, and I was doing what I always did on Saturday and that was lying in bed until noon and ignoring my mother, who kept knocking on the door, exhorting me to get my lazy ass up. "Leave me alone!" I finally yelled.

The door opened and she stuck her head in. "Five minutes, then I start changing the sheets. You want to sleep in a dirty bed, just stay there then."

She slammed the door shut and, groaning, I rolled over, buried my head for a minute in the pillow, then rolled again and let myself fall over the side of the bed to the braided rug on the floor. I landed with a soft thump that sent brief pain through my head and shoulders and then I was sitting up, standing, and reaching for my brace. Strapping it around my right leg below the knee, I hobbled to the bathroom down the hall, did the usual things, then returned to my room. I pulled on a loose cotton shirt and a pair of baggy pants; they had to be baggy to go over the brace.

Running a hand through my hair, I went downstairs into the kitchen. I craved coffee, hot, now.

I stopped just inside the doorway, hand on the wall to take the weight off my bad leg. Mom wasn't alone. Virginia Gray and her son, Gabriel, were with her. All three sat at the table, coffee cups steaming all around.

I pointed. "That's what I need."

Immediately, Gabriel stood, fetched a cup, filled it and handed it to me. "Be careful," he said softly. "It's hot."

I smiled into his dark brown eyes, nodded, took the cup from him and sipped. Coffee had to be nectar of the gods because as soon as the first mouthful went down, I perked right up. He offered me a shy smile before sitting between his mother and mine at the table. I'd known Gabe for years; he and his mother lived in the next apartment though we didn't see them much. She mostly stayed at home and he went to his watch shop every day. They kept to themselves and were quiet; I never heard them through the walls. Neither one ever referred to a man being around so I figured her husband had escaped some time ago.

I limped over to the table and Gabe, seeing my intent, sprang to his feet to pull out the fourth chair for me. I sank into it gratefully, cup still in hand. "Thanks."

Virginia smiled at us, pulling her beige sweater more tightly around her. "He's a good boy," she said, beaming at him. Her love for him shone clearly in her eyes. Gabe kept his eyes downcast and a flush rose in his smooth cheeks. "But he works too hard and that's why I'm here." Shifting her gaze to me, she nodded. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with Gabe Friday night? My treat."

I snorted coffee and Gabe had to pound me on the back. Our eyes met briefly while I hacked fluid out of my lungs; I saw the shame and embarrassment in his and knew that mine revealed surprise and humor at her request.

He was 19, just a year younger than me, and almost painfully shy. If my mother had done what his just did, I'd have thrown something at her. As it was, I totally ignored Virginia to address Gabe. "How would you like to take me to a movie or dinner soon?" I grinned at him and he smiled back, an open smile filled with sweetness. Suddenly, I saw him as someone other than the familiar boy next door. Behind his glasses and the dorky hairstyle, he was good looking. I touched two fingers to the back of his hand. "We'll go as friends, no pressure."

"I'd like that," he said. "What night works for you?"

"Tonight is fine. I don't have anything planned. Pick me up at 6pm, we'll figure something out."

"That's lovely," Virginia said, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm.

Gabriel did something funny with his mouth and moved away from her. "I'm going to be in the shop this afternoon. Can you meet me there?"

"Sure, no problem." The devil that lived inside of me woke up and poked me hard in the back. Getting to my feet, I leaned over and kissed Gabe on the cheek. He smelled good and his skin was soft and warm. "See you later."

Peripheral vision picked up Virginia's dropped jaw and the sudden frown on her face when I blatantly kissed her son. _Suck it up, mom._ I continued to ignore her as I limped out of the room. Gabe was sweet but his mother was a horror. Over-protective, controlling….ugh. My mother was a bitch but at least she let me lead my own life. Well, mostly.

_Part 2_

Gabriel's watch shop was four blocks down and I walked the distance slowly, taking care not to stress my leg. I'd had a tumor removed from the bone six years ago and now it was so weak I could not put my full weight on it, hence the brace.

It was a nice summer day turning into a warm summer evening. For once, the city was not sweltering in heat and I wasn't sweating like a pig. I was looking forward to seeing Gabriel, which was odd. I didn't date much. In fact, the last time anyone had asked me out on an official date was high school graduation and I knew very well what he'd wanted. He got it, too, sad to say. I was kind of the school slut. When you wear a leg brace, you sometimes have to resort to tactics that the more popular girls turn up their noses at. I figured I learned some things and sex was as good a currency as any.

I pushed in the shop door and the bell overhead tinkled merrily. The space was crowded with clocks and watches of all sorts. Everything was orderly and in its place, the floor swept and no dust on the counters. Gabe was not in sight and I stepped over to the large clock window to wait for him. There was a collection of crystals on top of the front display and I fingered one of them, lifting it in my hand. It was heavy, a solid weight in my hand.

"Like it?"

I looked up as Gabe walked toward me. He was smiling, gesturing toward the crystal in my hands. "That may be my favorite."

I put it down carefully on the glass countertop. "It's beautiful."

He picked it up and tried to hand it to me. "Please take it. As a gift."

I immediately put my hands behind my back. "Oh, no, couldn't do that." I took a half step back. "So, dinner or a movie?"

Still smiling, he replaced the crystal. "Dinner would be nice. There's an Italian place just down the street."

"I know it. Good food."

Even though I'd known Gabe for years, this was the first time we'd gone out on a real date. Made me wonder what the hell was wrong with me; he really was very cute and so polite. Virginia was right; he was a nice boy, and after spending too much time with jerks, I was finally ready to appreciate that.

I looped my arm through his and leaned close as we walked to the restaurant. "How have you been, Gabe?"

"Fine," he said quietly, eyes downcast, a small smile on what I suddenly recognized were very nice lips: full, soft, inviting.

"But working too much, right?—" remembering what Virginia had said—"You know what they say, all work and no play." We skirted a double stroller overflowing with screaming kids. "So, fixing watches. That's what you want to do with your life?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I think…I think I could be someone special, I really do." He hesitated and sucked in his lower lip in a way that I felt in the pit of my stomach. "I don't know how, though. How does someone become someone that matters? Someone that's important?"

"I think being able to fix watches is pretty special," I said as we came abreast of the restaurant.

He held the door open for me, and we went inside and took a table in a quiet corner. We were part of the early crowd and the place was only half-full. When the waitress showed up, we ordered pasta and red wine.

"Why haven't we done this before, Gabe?" I asked as we waited. He looked at me through his glasses. "Gone out on a date," I clarified. "I've lived next to you for ages."

He sketched a shrug. "I don't know. I guess…I don't go out much. Between home and work, there's not a lot of free time."

Uh-huh. I figured it was Virginia's fault, that she liked to keep him close when he wasn't at the shop. I wondered what'd prompted her to suggest we go out anyway? Was Gabe getting restless, chaffing under her constant presence? Maybe making noises about moving out? Christ knows, that might be the best thing for him, getting away from that harpy.

"Tell me one thing about yourself I don't already know," I suggested, hoping to break the ice. He seemed uncomfortable and a little fidgety, picking at his sweater vest and moving silverware around on the table. I touched the back of one hand and he froze. I withdrew. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he hastened to assure me. "I'm just not used to, um…"

I sat back. "I'll start. I lost my virginity to Larry Sparks when I was 16. He was the first boy to ask me out after I got my leg brace, and I was so grateful, I let him do it."

Gabriel grinned. "Larry? I remember him. He was in the chess club."

Larry had been one of the dorks. Gabriel probably didn't even realize he'd been lumped into that group, too. "Your turn," I said. "Tell me your deepest, darkest secret."

He flushed a beautiful rosy color. "I…haven't…" He gave me a pleading look.

It didn't surprise me. How the hell would he ever get laid, wearing those clothes and hiding out at home most of the time? "Your secret doesn't have to be sexual," I said lightly, pretending I hadn't understood his mumbled response.

The waitress brought our wine and he sipped it slowly, thinking. "Did you ever hear that Virginia isn't my real mother?"

I shook my head. "Adopted, huh?"

"She's my aunt." He drank more wine. "My father sold me to his brother when I was a kid."

I felt my eyes widen. "What the fuck…" It came out as a whisper, the words barely there. I don't even know if he heard them.

He refused to meet my eyes. "My real mother is dead, murdered by my father. Did it right in front of me." His eyes welled and he removed his glasses to swipe at them with a napkin. "Sorry."

Was he kidding? He'd just told me the saddest story ever. Even I had tears in my eyes, and I'm almost as much a bitch as my mother. "Jesus, Gabe. I had no idea. I'm so sorry." How does a kid manage to grow up with that knowledge and remain sane? Yet here he was, seemingly okay, quiet, nice…Suddenly a chill went through me. That's what they always said about serial killers after they were caught: _"He was always so nice, so quiet…" _I shook it off. This was Gabriel, my neighbor, someone I'd gone to school with and known for years.

Our dinner came and both of us fell silent to eat. His glasses still sat on the table and I noticed how large and beautiful his eyes were, the eyebrows above them thick and dark and slightly winged at the ends. God_damn_, but he was pretty, and I hadn't even noticed it until now.

"Gabe?" He looked up and I saw his eyes were a rich amber color. "Have you thought about getting your own apartment?"

A slow smile transformed his face into something warm and welcoming. "I've been looking lately." He lowered his voice. "But don't tell Virginia."

I laughed at the expression on his face and felt happy for him. Christ yes, he needed to get away from that witch. "I'll help," I offered. "I work for a realtor. Tell me what you're looking for and I'll see what we can come up with."

"Thanks, that would be nice." He wiped his mouth on a napkin, suddenly noticed his glasses, and put them on. I was disappointed. I liked looking at his eyes. "I'd like a one bedroom, if that's possible, but I'd settle for a studio, and close to work so I can walk back and forth. I like walking."

Nodding, I chewed and swallowed. "That should be doable in this neighborhood. It's only now starting to come back."

That news pleased him and he smiled a lot through the rest of dinner. Afterward, we walked back to his shop.

"I don't want to go home yet, if that's okay," he said apologetically.

"Neither do I," I said, and we shared a laugh.

There was a small area at the back of the shop, separated from the public section by a door marked with an "Employees Only" sign. The small space contained a narrow cot and a straight-backed chair and there was a tiny bathroom containing only a sink and toilet tucked into one corner. Stacks of books ranged around the room against the walls. The stark overhead lighting made everything look worse.

I felt slightly claustrophobic but at least we were alone. Finally.

_Part 3_

Gabe was standing in the middle of the room, as if unsure what to do next. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the cot next to me. Reaching up, I removed his glasses and placed them on the chair. He blinked at me and I moved in for the kill.

That first kiss was awkward. His lips were cold and stiff and ungiving. Drawing back, I whispered, "Relax. This won't hurt a bit."

He smiled a little and I tried again. This time, his lips softened and warmed and I felt a hesitant hand slide around my waist. I turned into him and he followed suit. I snaked my hands around his neck, under the thick dark hair, and pulled him closer. I kept kissing him until his mouth finally opened and I could get my tongue inside it. He jerked against my hands and I pushed deeper.

Abruptly, he was trembling against me. I pulled back, looked at him for a moment, and then wrapped my arms around him and held him, dropping my head on his shoulder. I felt his warm breath against my neck. Through the open door, I heard the ticking of a thousand and one clocks and watches; they seemed to be saying _wasting time wasting time wasting time_ but I ignored their message and waited.

Time stretched for a bit, a space of emptiness filled with nothing but our breathing and the ticking of the clocks in the shop, and then his lips moved up my neck, across my ear, and he was kissing me. He still lacked a certain finesse but I felt the hunger in it, the need, and I responded. I let my weight fall back on the bed, taking him with me. Lips still locked, we maneuvered our bodies so we were lying together full length, hips pressed together. He was hard, and I felt my insides melt.

Back in school, I was known as the slut. I learned a lot in the back seats of boy's cars and behind the bleachers during football games. I didn't value myself much back then, not after I got the brace, but at least I didn't contract some fateful STD or get knocked up.

You'd think I might have gotten tired of sex after all that, but I loved it. Loved making a guy whimper with longing, loved having that control over someone else, even if only for a few minutes. Rolling around with some guy was the only time I felt pretty.

So don't tell me a man will hump a table leg if he's horny enough. I don't want to hear it. I know this, I'm not stupid, but leave me my delusions and fuck off. In Gabriel's arms, his erection pressed against the rise of my stomach, I was beautiful and desirable and wanted.

I started pulling at his sweater vest and he got the message and took it off over his head. I immediately started unbuttoning the shirt underneath, slipping my hands inside against his warm skin, discovering he had some lovely chest hair. I tugged on it playfully and he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Don't be afraid to touch me, Gabe," I said softly. "It's okay. I want you to."

He cupped one breast in his hand and gently squeezed. Lovely, but I wanted more. I quickly removed my top and bra, grabbed his hand, and put it back on my tit. He gasped and started breathing much faster.

Following my guidance—unlike most men, he was open to that—I soon had him sucking on the nipple. He was careful, gentle, used no teeth, and that was exactly the way I liked it. I felt the tugging and sucking all the way down between my legs.

I moved a leg up against him and after a moment, he began to move against it, seeking pressure. I gave it to him and he began to rock, his breathing ragged, his mouth insistent upon me.

He was going to lose it. I knew it, was ready for it, and didn't care. It was early yet. There was plenty of time to get what I wanted from him.

I slid my hand down between us, touched him through his pants, and that did it. He cried out, jerked against me several times, and collapsed, heart pounding like a drum.

When he hid his head against me in embarrassment, I stroked his silky hair and said, "It's fine. Don't worry. Next time will be so much better."

After he cleaned up in the bathroom, we started again. And oh yes, it was much, much better that second time.

_Part 4_

I asked him to remove the rest of my clothes and he did, smiling bashfully, touching me as lightly as possible, as if afraid of damaging me. He then removed his shoes and socks, and I made him stand so I could kneel before him and slowly undo his belt. He watched, teeth gnawing on his lower lip, hands hanging loosely at his side. I unsnapped his pants and drew the zipper down. The sound it made was loud and I grinned up at him. He smiled back, and I was encouraged. Briefly, I leaned my chin against him and felt him stir.

I wanted to get a look at his cock, so I tugged his pants down over non-existent hips. He'd taken his underwear off in the bathroom so I was rewarded with bare flesh as the khaki dropped.

Gabriel was beautiful, oh my god. After he stepped out of the pants, I moved back in, still on my knees, and touched one finger to his penis, stroking gently from root to tip, and watched it lengthen and rise. Glancing up, I saw him watching me intently, lips parted. His hands moved to touch my head, my hair.

I know what he wanted. They all want that. Lucky for him, I enjoyed performing that particular act. It's another control thing; when they are in my mouth, they can't do shit until I let them.

I lowered my mouth over the head and ran my tongue along the sensitive part of the glans. A low sound escaped his throat and his hands tightened on my head. I took him into my mouth more deeply and also worked my fingers on the shaft. He loved that; I could hear his tortured breathing and he never took his eyes off me.

But I did not want him that way, not this time. It was my turn. I got to my feet and gently urged him to lie down on the bed. He complied. Gabe was an amenable kind of guy, I already had that figured out. I suspected there might be a petulant anger hiding somewhere inside of him but he had never been anything but kind to me.

Straddling him, I removed my leg brace, sat down on his cock and began to ride him. His hands went to my hips as he rose to meet me. I looked down into his open, beautiful face, into those amber-colored eyes, and felt something turn over in my heart. He really was the sweetest guy. Briefly, I wondered if someone like him and someone like me…

Mentally shaking my head, I pushed the thought away. That was never going to happen.

I concentrated on pleasing me this go-round, fingering myself while he thrust up into me. He had a great cock; it filled me completely and felt wonderful inside me. With a little practice, he was going to become one hell of a swordsman.

When I came, it was like the roof flew off; I screamed and rode it as long as possible. Orgasms are so great, aren't they? For those few seconds, nothing else in the world matters, nothing. Everything is balanced and perfect and as it should be. Too bad they end and real life rushes back in to claim your soul.

I collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, and he wrapped his arms around me and rolled us so he was on top, being careful of my bad leg. _Smooth move_, I thought as he started kissing me and thrusting into me deeply. The kid learned fast, I'll say that for him.

When he came that second time, he was shaking like mad with it and gripping me so tightly, I knew he was leaving prints of his fingers embedded into my shoulders. I held him close until he calmed and his breathing slowed.

"That was great," I murmured against his ear. "Who knew you were hiding all that fire inside of you?"

He ducked his head against me, whispering "Thank you" with embarrassed pleasure.

It was a long night. Neither of us got much sleep and that pleased me. It had been a long time since I'd spent time in a lover's arms, and it felt good. His confidence grew as the hours passed and by dawn, he was as skilled as anyone I'd ever been with. It was as if he just knew what would please me, and that he would do with a sensitive touch that made me shiver.

There were no windows in the back room, so we didn't notice when darkness faded and the sun began to rise. By that time, we were finally sleeping anyway. Even the ringing of the Sunday church bells failed to rouse us.

_Part 5_

Gabriel and I were a thing for a while after that. You can guess how much Virginia liked that. I don't think she realized her little boy had needs she couldn't fill and it drove her up the wall. She even screamed at him once for "spending time with that whore."

Yeah, it was like that. She probably regretted forever asking me to go out with him that first time, and I still haven't quite figured out why she did that, nor did I ever ask Gabe. Guess I really didn't want to know.

One of my bosses found him a great one-bedroom in the neighborhood for a reasonable price and he immediately started filling it with books. Gabe was a great reader and when we weren't fucking like rabbits, he had his head in a book or was fiddling with watches he'd brought home from the shop.

He always treated me well, never lost his temper with me, and was unfailingly considerate of my needs, but I sensed a deep well of unhappiness in him and eventually, over a period of several months, we drifted apart.

I finally changed jobs, got a place of my own, and lost touch with him. Years went by, and then one day, I grabbed a paper at the corner newsstand and saw Gabriel on the front page, under a headline proclaiming he was wanted concerning the murder of his mother.

Stunned, I walked into the nearest café so I could sit down before I fell down. Stomach churning, sweat breaking out on my forehead, I read the article twice, feeling like I might throw up.

Digging my cell out of a pocket, I called Mom. "Is it true?" I said when she answered.

She knew what I was asking immediately. "I heard yelling, I heard a slamming door, I heard a thud, and when I poked my head out into the hall later, Gabriel was leaving, head down. He raced past me without a word, totally white." She paused. "I was worried so I went next door. She didn't answer when I knocked on the door so I tried the knob and found it unlocked. I found her lying on the floor, a pair of scissors sticking out of her chest." She caught back a sob. "There was blood all over the floor, as if…as if…he'd been finger-painting with it."

I gasped in shock. This did not sound like the Gabriel I knew, not at all. "Oh my god…"

"I think he did it," she whispered. "You don't still see him…?"

"Not for a long time now." I looked up as a well-dressed couple entered and strolled toward a table nearby. I turned away from them and lowered my voice. "He's probably on the run. I doubt I'll hear from him."

"Just be careful, Gayle. You never know."

After exchanging a few more words, I ended the call and stared sightlessly out the front window. My Gabriel, a killer. I shook as if with a chill. I could not believe it. It must have been an accident. I just couldn't see it. He'd been so gentle, so guiet, so kind in everything.

_Part 6_

A few months later, I was crossing through Central Park after work one day, on my way to meet a friend for dinner. I still wore the leg brace, I still walked slowly and carefully, but I'd come to terms with it and no longer let it affect me in a negative way.

It was late fall, the leaves were mostly off the trees, and there was a definite chill in the air. Winter was coming, and I wasn't happy about it. I came abreast of a bench, glanced at the person sitting there, and did a double-take.

"Gabriel?"

He looked up, surprise on his face. His hair was different, shorter and spiky, and his clothes were different. He wore black pants and shirt and a black coat over that. He looked…really good. My heart turned over.

His slow smile sent heat straight down between my legs. "Gayle. How are you?"

"Are you…have they…?" I didn't know how to ask if he'd been cleared of his mother's murder, so I slammed my mouth shut and stood looking at him, amazed to see him at all.

His smile widened. "I'm a fugitive, Gayle. Hunted everywhere." Then he laughed, sending a shiver down my spine.

This was not Gabriel. Everything about him was different, even though he looked very much like the man I'd made love to so many times. I took a hesitant step toward him and then stopped. There was something unnerving about his expression. "Gabriel…?"

He laughed. "I go by Sylar now." His eyes swept me up and down. "You look good, Gayle." He nodded to the space beside him. "Sit a bit. I so rarely see anyone from the old days."

Glancing around, I noticed how dark it was getting and knew David would be waiting for me at the restaurant, but I sat beside him anyway. "You look…different."

He gave me that slow smile again and my insides melted. I suddenly remember how he used to touch me, the way he had cherished my presence, the lovely things he'd done to with those hands, that mouth, the still-gorgeous body. "People change." He leaned toward me. "You've changed. I like the longer hair."

I looked at his face, gazed into his eyes, trying to find the Gabriel I used to know so well. "What happened with your mother, Gabe?"

Instantly, the smile vanished and his expression darkened. "She died. It was an accident."

I nodded. Of course it was. My Gabriel could never have done such a thing. "Perhaps if you turn yourself in…explain what happened…"

He shook his head. "No. They are not disposed toward hearing reason." He placed an arm behind me along the bench. "You believe me, just like that? That it was an accident?"

My heart started beating faster but I carefully schooled my face so it did not change expression. "Why wouldn't I? I once knew you very well."

He smiled, looking at my lips. "Yes. You did." I felt his hand lift a strand of my hair as he played with it. "I didn't realize until just this minute how much I've missed you."

I pulled away. "Um…I'm seeing someone. In fact, I'm on my way to meet him now."

He lifted a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Yeah? Too bad. I was going to suggest we renew old acquaintances."

He then surprised me by sliding a hand around the back of my neck and pulling me toward him for a kiss. His lips were warm, firm, and he was very sure of himself.

I'll admit I responded to that kiss. It felt familiar and strange all at once and for a moment, I forgot everything but him. David fell out of my head, I forgot a cold wind was blowing, did not notice the park lights come to life. For that moment, I wanted him as I had when we were first together.

He felt my capitulation because he laughed very low against my mouth before releasing me. "I won't keep you then."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Asshole."

That really made him laugh; he threw his head back and it peeled out of him. I watched, furious with him.

When he turned to me, he was still highly amused. "Yes, I am. I am no longer the sweet, innocent Gabriel you once knew." Sliding over close to me, he gripped my upper arm. "Don't ever forget it. Now go, meet your lover and forget you ever saw me."

He released me and I stood. Pulling my coat more tightly around me, I said, "Goodbye…Sylar."

He nodded. "Just so." He waggled his fingers at me in farewell and as a gesture for me to move on.

I did just that, still fuming and also feeling a thread of fear run through me. I did not look back, but I felt his eyes drilling into me all the same and knew he was staring after me.

I felt a lot better once I'd left him behind. The boy I'd loved was gone, replaced by someone I did not know.

Did he kill his mother? After seeing him again, I had no doubt of it.

End


End file.
